1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for operating on the spine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a minimally invasive rod reducer, compressor/distractor system, and a method for using the compressor/distractor system to deliver a spinal rod to the head of a pedicle screw.
2. Background of Related Art
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissues that provide support for the human body and protection for the spinal cord and nerves. The adult spine is comprised of an upper and lower portion. The upper portion contains 24 discrete bones, which are subdivided into three areas including 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 thoracic vertebrae and 5 lumbar vertebrae. The lower portion is comprised of the sacral and coccygeal bones. The cylindrical shaped bones, called vertebral bodies, progressively increase in size from the upper portion downwards to the lower portion.
An intervertebral disc along with two posterior facet joints cushion and dampen the various translational and rotational forces exerted upon the spinal column. The intervertebral disc is a spacer located between two vertebral bodies. The facets provide stability to the posterior portion of adjacent vertebrae. The spinal cord is housed in the canal of the vertebral bodies. It is protected posteriorly by the lamina. The lamina is a curved surface with three main protrusions. Two transverse processes extend laterally from the lamina, while the spinous process extends caudally and posteriorly. The vertebral bodies and lamina are connected by a bone bridge called the pedicle.
The spine is a flexible structure capable of a large range of motion. There are various disorders, diseases, and types of injury which restrict the range of motion of the spine or interfere with important elements of the nervous system. The problems include, but are not limited to scoliosis, kyphosis, excessive lordosis, spondylolisthesis, slipped or ruptured discs, degenerative disc disease, vertebral body fracture, and tumors. Persons suffering from any of the above conditions typically experience extreme or debilitating pain and often times diminished nerve function. These conditions and their treatments can be further complicated if the patient is suffering from osteoporosis, or bone tissue thinning and loss of bone density.
Spinal fixation apparatuses are widely employed in surgical processes for correcting spinal injuries and diseases. When the disc has degenerated to the point of requiring removal, there are a variety of interbody implants that are utilized to take the place of the disc. These include polyetheretherketone (“PEEK”) interbody spacers, metal cages, and cadaver and human bone implants. In order to facilitate stabilizing the spine and keeping the interbody in position, other implants are commonly employed, including longitudinally linked rods secured to coupling elements, which in turn are secured to the bone by spinal bone fixation fasteners such as pedicle screws, hooks, and others. The opposing pair of longitudinally linked rods is commonly disposed along the long axis of the spine via a posterior approach. Pedicle screws are utilized to capture these rods and can be manufactured from any biocompatible material, including cobalt chrome, stainless steel, titanium, and PEEK. It is desired to perform these procedures in a minimally invasive manner to minimize pain and reduce recovery time for the patient. Therefore, a need exists for a minimally invasive rod reducer, compressor, distractor system that can deliver the rod into the head of the pedicle screw or bone anchor while maintaining the proper screw and rod construct alignment.
A rod reducer that is small enough in diameter to work with a minimally invasive retractor, such as the rod reducer disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/595,533, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety and a minimally invasive retractor, such as the minimally invasive retractor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,093, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, are also disclosed.